icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2012 Kajotbet Hockey Games
Niklas Olausson Jiří Novotný | points = 4 | mvp = | prevseason = 2011 | nextseason = 2013 }} The 2012 Kajotbet Hockey Games was played between 26–29 April 2012. The Czech Republic, Finland, Sweden and Russia played a round-robin for a total of three games per team and six games in total. Five of the matches were played in Kajot Arena in Brno, Czech Republic, and one match in Yubileyny Sports Palace in Saint Petersburg, Russia. The tournament was part of Euro Hockey Tour 2011–12. Finland won the tournament for the fifth time, winning all three games. It was also their first Czech/Kajotbet Hockey Games win since 2003. From this year's tournament, it's called Kajotbet Hockey Games due to sponsoring by Kajotbet. Standings Games All times are local (UTC+2 for the games in the Czech Republic, and UTC+4 for the game in Russia). | score = 0–2 | team2 = | progression = 0–1 0–2 | periods = (0–0, 0–1, 0–1) | goalie1 = Semen Varlamov | goalie2 = Kari Lehtonen | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Yubileyny Sports Palace, Saint Petersburg | attendance = 5,620 | official = Christer Lärking | official2 = Alexandr Sadovnikov | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/gameonline/101235/Actions | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 12 | shots1 = 31 | shots2 = 18 }} | score = 3–5 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 1–1 1–2 1–3 2–3 3–3 3–4 3–5 | periods = (1–1, 2–2, 0–2) | goalie1 = Jhonas Enroth Viktor Fasth | goalie2 = Jakub Štěpánek | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Kajot Arena, Brno | attendance = 7,068 | official = Alexei Anisimov | official2 = Konstantin Olenin | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/gameonline/101237/Actions | penalties1 = 18 | penalties2 = 16 | shots1 = 39 | shots2 = 29 }} | score = 2–3 OT | team2 = | progression = 1–0 2–0 2–1 2–2 2–3 | periods = (2–0, 0–2, 0–0) (OT: 0–1) | goalie1 = Jakub Štěpánek | goalie2 = Petri Vehanen | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Kajot Arena, Brno | attendance = 6,905 | official = Konstantin Olenin | official2 = Alexei Anisimov | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/gameonline/101241/Actions | penalties1 = 39 | penalties2 = 41 | shots1 = 29 | shots2 = 28 }} | score = 4–2 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 3–1 3–2 4–2 | periods = (0–0, 3–1, 1–1) | goalie1 = Semen Varlamov | goalie2 = Viktor Fasth | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Kajot Arena, Brno | attendance = 5,655 | official = Vladimir Sindler | official2 = Martin Frano | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/gameonline/101238/Actions | penalties1 = 18 | penalties2 = 20 | shots1 = 37 | shots2 = 24 }} | score = 4–1 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 2–0 2–1 3–1 4–1 | periods = (1–0, 1–0, 2–1) | goalie1 = Kari Lehtonen | goalie2 = Jhonas Enroth | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Kajot Arena, Brno | attendance = 5,634 | official = Vladimir Sindler | official2 = Jan Hribik | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/gameonline/101242/Actions | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 4 | shots1 = 33 | shots2 = 23 }} | score = 2–1 | team2 = | progression = 0–1 1–1 2–1 | periods = (0–0, 2–1, 0–0) | goalie1 = Jakub Kovář | goalie2 = Konstantin Barulin | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Kajot Arena, Brno | attendance = 7,200 | official = Tom Laaksonen | official2 = Jari Leppäalho | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/gameonline/101243/Actions | penalties1 = 12 | penalties2 = 16 | shots1 = 27 | shots2 = 23 }} Scoring leaders GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalties In Minutes; POS = Position Source: Goaltending leaders TOI = Time On Ice (minutes:seconds); SA = Shots Against; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO = Shutouts Source: Tournament awards Best players selected by the directorate: *Best Goalkeeper: *Best Defenceman: *Best Forward: *Most Valuable Player: References Category:Euro Hockey Tour Category:2012 in hockey